


Prevention Plans

by LadyTrSharon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arranged Marriage, Blue Lions Students as Family (Fire Emblem), Blue Lions Students-centric (Fire Emblem), Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dimension Travel, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Female Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Timelines, POV Multiple, Past Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Past Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Past Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Past Relationship(s), Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Church Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Time Travel, blue lions needs a hug, past felix hugo fraldarius/lysithea von ordelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTrSharon/pseuds/LadyTrSharon
Summary: The blue lions (except Dimitri) have found themselves in the past.Their general plan is to prevent the war and keep Dimitri from dying. The problem becomes immediately complicated and amplified when their current situation is different-  where their house leader (Dimitri) is now a woman, the crowned princess and engaged. It would have been easy if the situation was as simple as that; however, it seems like the goddess prefer them to suffer by engaging their crowned prince(ss) to Claude Von Riegan.With conflicting emotions, the blue lions have convinced themselves that they will save this timeline- even if it is not their own. To prevent bloodshed and constant regret. Even if that means looking at their old enemies as fellow students, the engagement of their princess, and unfortunately also try to resolve the conflict within themselves along the way.Inspired by Operation Dimitri Defense Squad by MsBluebell, Ruritto
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong.

Felix concluded as he observed his surroundings. To think that being haunted by the specters of the past have finally deluded him into thinking back to his dormitory to Garreg Mach- or perhaps someone has finally managed to kill him...and _this was his punishment_. From the vantage point of his bedding, he stared at the identical arrangement of his room. The same desk, the same bed, the same color, his arrangement of swords in place (although his collection seems to have shrunk a bit.). 

His hair and build seems to be shorter as well. And the scars that littered over his body were fewer than it was even before the war.

The wounds that he had gotten from defending the boar was gone as well.

And with that revelation, Felix suddenly felt his stomach twist-

His relationship with the boar- _ **no, Dimitri**_ \- was something that was only standing because of his noble title. In fact, the war only brought out the relentless beast that Felix always saw. Yet, he never wanted Dimitri to die; to see him put down like an animal...It brought out a sense of pain that was hard to describe.

Seeing the only connection to him severed...No. This was wrong. **Everything was wrong.**

As his thoughts began to piece together, his door suddenly found itself to be forcefully opened. He turned his head. 

Ingrid and Sylvain

Younger than he had last saw them before he left the former kingdom territories. Ingrid with her long hair braided and Sylvain with the same wavy hair. Yet, their expressions...matches his. The utter shock he felt was reflected on their faces as well.

He couldn't help himself from stating the obvious-

"You both look terrible"

Sylvain laughed. And THAT was familiar; the laugh of a broken man which terribly resembled their Sylvain.

* * *

To put the situation lightly, it was terrible.

After the confrontation between the three childhood friends, they seem to be in the same predicament. 

They were all from the future.

It was offsetting to see their familiar grim expressions on their younger faces, reminiscence of the time during the war. Yet, they were soldiers. To turn away and go back to their carefree self was ignorant at best and deadly at worst.

"Do you think the others are of the same mindset? Have they also come from the future?"

Sylvain contemplated as he faced them; Felix thought carefully on the implications- the blue lions have gotten closer in the future despite the lack of their king; offering their services to the alliance. 

"It is a possibility"

Ingrid answered; he nodded as well. 

"What about we meet in the blue lions classroom- if they are there then it's possible that they remember. After All, why else would we be there.”

Sylvain suggested. It wasn’t a bad idea; afterall it was still morning; not even Annette would come to class before breakfast in the dining hall. 

* * *

The trip to the blue lions classroom was rather uneventful; the halls being rather empty since most students were out getting breakfast.

Felix glanced at the golden deer classroom- it was his classroom in another life. After witnessing the professor’s prowess in swords, he decided to transfer classes followed shortly by Sylvain and Ingrid. 

When they finally reached their destination, there was already small whispering within the class. Ashe seemed to have spotted them first as he quickly stopped talking with Annette. 

“Hey guys...we were just talking about training.”

Ashe said nervously- as if he was holding himself back however Felix spotted his hand nervously tapping on his knees. Sylvain smiles. 

“Good morning, let’s just cut to the chase. Are you guys from here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ANGRY Ashe Ahead, Proceed with Caution.

“Good morning, let’s just cut to the chase. Are you guys from here?”

The question was filled with implications filled with a hidden meaning; After all, waking up in his room at Garegg Mach was a huge surprise. Especially since the last thing he remembers was...Fire, Rhea set the capital on fire…

He could still feel the heat despite the room being derived from flames. To think that His Majesty would fall in battle at the Talitean Plains. It was true that the decisive battle was supposed to be the kingdom’s last stand but it was incomprehensible that His Majesty, Dedue, Mercedes and Sylvain fell- it was painful. Not only them, but Felix and Ingrid were killed defending Arianrhod as well. 

_ “Our pride, our people, our king. You've torned them all apart. Haven't you had enough?! What else is there for you to take?!” _

He was supposed to be dead, he remembers the brutal efficiency of the black eagle strike force who killed him to reach Rhea. He remembers thinking that it was cruel for her to bring flames to the capital. Remembers the hate that he harbored for it yet he had to stand with his choice even if his hatred for her almost rivaled his own for the empire. He had a duty to protect the capital from invaders-even if he knew that if His Majesty saw the destruction that Rhea had caused, He would have called for her head. Afterall, he had seen his type of justice- where he would have never allowed that callous strategy of unjust suffering. 

His Majesty- Dimitri, despite his anger as the renowned tempest king; of his reputation of being a brutal king, was never a tyrant. It was obvious through his knights who held unwavering loyalty to him; they would sacrifice themselves for his cause. To fight the opposing imperial forces. To safekeep the culture and future of Faerghus.

But. He had to stop this line of thought, he had to know: _Is it possible to stop the war? Have all of the blue lions returned to the past?_

“No.”

Dedue answered with finality. 

"Can I assume that you all are in the same situation as well?” 

“Yup, seems like we were all brought back for a reason. Though His Highness seems to be missing- I couldn’t seem to be able to find him in his room.”

Mercedes had a worried expression on her face as she decided to interject.

“ I managed to ask around on the date by asking the monks but it seems to be the day where Dimitri will return to the monastery with the professor.”

**“Wait! that means that His Majesty/ the boar is with Edelgard!”**

Ashe and Felix shouted at the same time. Even Dedue seemed to be unnerved by this development; To think that his majesty was within the perimeter of the object of hatred for years. As a knight within Dimitri’s service during the war, it was almost ironic that he seemed to hold a disdain for the princess more than His Majesty currently. It was laughable that as a trusted comrade, to discover that the two were related **. _Step-Siblings._** After all, he had asked his liege about the reason for his intense hatred for the emperor- and when he did, he finally understood. 

**To be betrayed.**

A reflection of how Lord Lonato betrayed the church, betrayed the kingdom, betrayed **him** by keeping secrets. It stung, it stung to know that he never got the reason from him, was never there to be given a chance to negotiate with his adopted father. To come back to his siblings on why the church decided to take their father away. 

_ “I tried... to do the right thing, Lonato…” _

“Yes...however we must remain calm, afterall, no harm will come to him- he has Claude by his side” 

Mercedes stated with an even tone. Yes. He had Claude with him- yet he couldn’t help but worry. Afterall, His Majesty only had one ally there. The professor-no Byleth, wasn’t an ally. They choose Edelgard, to stand by her. The cause of his defeat in the Talitean Plains. 

“And the professor too”

Ingrid chimed in.

_ W h a t _

“Ingrid...what do you mean the professor?”

Ashe couldn’t help but to ask, however he was quickly muffled by Felix’s shout.

“As if the boar could control himself, I won’t let him get himself killed like an animal again!”

“Felix!”

The tension within the room was palatable. He couldn’t help but be surprised by Felix’s response, but anger quickly began to fill his heart. It seemed like- he was so filled with anger ever since the war started and it never left him. Hollowed other than his feelings of anger...and now regret. 

“Felix, even if you are one of His Majesty’s childhood friends and fellow comrade in arms, I cannot let that comment slide.”

“You always were too loyal and devoted, Dedue. However it is for HIS own good, I cannot sit by as he once again loses himself from his beastly tendencies ”

Felix replied sharply , yet his eyes shined with lingering regret. However this only seemed to open more comments from everyone at the same time.

“Felix, I know that you and His Highness have not gotten along for years. However, you have seen that he has the ability to change.”(Ingrid)

“That’s right! He didn’t die like an animal, He...He even tried to reach out to Edelgard, only for her to betray him with a dagger to his heart!” (Annette)

“It is a bit harsh, Felix. We have no idea on how his highness died after all.” (Sylvain)

“He went out protecting the kingdom, like how you did, Felix.” (Mercedes)

And finally

“...You died before His Majesty, Felix.” (Ashe)

Nothing made sense. And everyone within the blue lions looked at each other in sheer confusion. 

“It would seem that we all come from a different future”

And then all hell broke loose.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I am still attempting to make a golden route. However I have to be clear that those from the CF timeline would be harder to be on board- as such, I am still unable to fully direct my attention there as such this is simply a Golder-Lion Joint route until I have everything ready. 
> 
> Also Ashe has a lot of anger in this fic, since I wanted to a blue lion to reflect on the actions taken during the crimson flower route. His anger is justified and FRESH, due to the fact that he remembers dying in the burning ruins of Fhirdiad.
> 
> (1) Edeglard started a war with the church of Seiros however this eventually lead to the war for the unification of Fodlan. He is never fully aware of her perspective and simply sees it in a kingdom's perspective of the empire being the main prosecutor of the war. As a knight, He believes that he has a duty to protect the kingdom- not only with the territory but also the culture and tradition- since He is aware that the Empire might erase the history and pride of the kingdom (which they did in the aftermath of crimson flower). Also I will be delving in with the culture and tradition of the kingdom later on.   
> (2) His anger for Rhea: He has a lot of lingering resentment for Rhea. At first, it is only an underlying hate as it is never directed to her during their time in the kingdom- He views the situation like his own situation with Catherine (who he had a B support during his timeline so he only knows the basics of the Christophe situation.)However, this anger has fully peaked after Rhea set fire to the capital, this anger will eventually be explored on the later chapters.
> 
> As for the timelines of where the blue lions are from: ( I decided to base this on where I think their loyalties would be best utilize AND for the paths that I wish to explore)
> 
> Dedue Molinaro-CF(unrecruited)  
> Annette Fantine Dominic-AM  
> Ashe Ubert- CF (unrecruited)  
> Mercedes von Martitz- AM  
> Slyvain Jose Gautier- SS  
> Felix Hugo Fraldarius- VW   
> Ingrid Brandi Galatea-AM

**Author's Note:**

> Heads Up: I'm aiming for a golden route- however, for now I'm thinking of making this a blue lion-golden deer joint route so I won't be tagging the original golden route yet.
> 
> Also super important: Inspired by Operation Dimitri Defense Squad by MsBluebell, Ruritto


End file.
